Cleaners of Remnant
by A Grimm Host
Summary: Not really good at summaries so just read to find out! The story is about a group of cleaners have ended up on remnant after the government or whats left of it launched a nuclear missile on manhattan.
1. A new world to explore

Chapter 1

"These streets must be sanitized. To save our city, we must burn away this disease. Every trace of it. No matter the cost."— Cleaners

The cleaners of manhattan a large threat to the JTF and Division. Most of the cleaners used to be sanitation workers, janitors, custodians, etc. The cleaners believed in using fire to destroy the virus. They didn't care what or who they burned. They showed no sympathy to the sick or the people they deemed to be sick. Ever since the death of Joe Ferro and the loss of our main napalm storage and production facility we've been having trouble keeping up with all the other factions.

My name is Jack Ferro, I am Joe Ferro's son. Ever since my father's death cleaner teams that roamed the city have lessened and are now four people per team. Me and my team were different from other cleaner teams. Instead of just burning everything down we helped people and only burned contaminated items and dead bodies. Hell we even help JTF soldiers, civilians, sometimes even division agents escape the flames of other cleaners.

Me and my team were the best of friends and there was nothing we couldn't handle together. My team consisted of Sean Reyes a fast runner and brutal in close combat. He played the shield role in our little crew but he always kept a double barrel shotgun with him just in case. My second team member was Max Powell the teams mechanic slash sweeper that could build just about anything, he always had the ak-47 with the flamethrower instead of a shotgun. And last but not least my girlfriend Zoe Garcia. She is the teams fumigator slash sniper. She also had an m9 pistol for whenever someone would get to close for comfort. Zoe had also gathered division med kits over the time we've been together. I myself was an incinerator since my dad always had me do sports so I could lift all the things we needed. My weapons consisted of my flamethrower and a M60 light machine gun for when I run out of fuel.

Me and my team already had a history despite all of us being teenagers. 'The pride and joy of the cleaners' my father always told us whenever we came back from a successful mission. The missions we normally went to just involve killing rikers or hunting down some supplies.

Today me and my team were tasked with ambushing a truck carrying medical supplies that we badly needed. When we got there it was an all out war. The truck was in the middle of a four way street, and in each street was a different faction. One street held the rioters, another street held the rikers, etc. In the middle of it all were dozens of JTF soldiers and some division agents.

To say it was a nightmare was an understatement. It was more like hell. There was fire, dead bodies, explosions everywhere. Me and my team took cover the moment we got there. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Max shouted as he set up a turret.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I KNOW?! EITHER WAY WE HAVE TO GET THAT CRATE!" Jack shouted back as he blind fired his M60. "SWEETHEART HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET IT IF IT'S SURROUNDED BY THE OTHER FACTIONS?!" Zoe shouted. Jack shrugged he's shoulders and looked around and noticed that the LMB are pulling out. "GUYS LOOK THE LMB ARE PULLING OUT!" Jack said as he pointed in the LMB'S direction. The team ran out of their cover and ran towards the crate. A division agent noticed and opened fire. The team got behind Jack as he burned the agent alive. The agent screamed as he was being burned and got the attention of the other agents. The other agents looked in horror as they saw the agent burn alive. While the agents were distracted by the burning of their comrade, Sean and Max grabbed the crate and ran while Jack and Zoe covered them. As the team was running through the city, the city speakers suddenly turned on. Everyone stopped firing and looked at each other in confusion until someone spoke through the speakers.

"Attention to all the people in Manhattan the remains of the government have decided to launch a nuclear missile on Manhattan. I advise to go underground to take cover from the blast. Best of luck to all of you. And may God have mercy on our souls" The man of the speaker said gravely.

Everyone ran towards the nearest subway entrance or building, some even dropping there weapons entirely. The team was able to get back to base with the medicine and had everything packed up. Weapons, ammunition, uniforms, etc. The team and the rest of the cleaners ran to the subway crates of supplies in tow. "GET INSIDE! SICK AND INJURED FIRST, THEN THE SUPPLIES AFTER ALL THAT'S IN GET AS FAR DEEP WITHIN THE SUBWAY AS YOU CAN!" Jack shouted as he lifted one of the crates. The evacuation was going well until the team heard a jet fly over head. Instead of the crates going in next the team had the rest of the cleaners go in first. An explosion went off nearby and the team saw the mushroom cloud rise into the sky. The team pushed a few of the supply crates inside the subway completely ignoring the weapons, ammunition, and uniform crates.

A bright flash blinded the team and the next thing they knew was complete silence.

 **[TIMESKIP]**

Jack awoke to the sound of gunfire and screaming. He got up and looked around. Completely regretting the decision to look around. Jack saw that he was in some sort of village and saw some sort of black werewolf rip a man in half. The tall wolf looked at Jack with bright red eyes and started running at him. In a panic Jack looked around and saw his M60. Jack crawled to his LMG and tried to pick it up. Before he could pick it up the wolf grabbed him and pulled him back. The wolf tried to bite Jack's throat but Jack had the wolf bite his forearm instead. Jack winced in pain as he felt the wolf bite into his arm. Jack struggled to get the wolf off of him but the wolf proved to be stronger than it looked. The wolf tried to slash at Jack but before it could bring down its paw a gunshot ran through the air before the wolf's head was blown off. Jack pushed the wolfs body off him and looked and saw Zoe.

"JACK!" Zoe said with tears in her eyes as she hugged Jack as if her life depended on it. "Zoe what happened? Where are we?" Jack asked, confused as to how they got there. "Well I don't know. After the blast I just woke up here, with you, Sean, and Max. The villagers were kind and took care of us while we all recovered. Sean and Max are currently dealing with the grimm at the town hall. I just came back out to find you. We even found the crates we weren't able to shove down the subway stairs." Zoe replied "What's the grimm? And how am I wearing my armor if you said we've been here for a bit?" Jack asked while he tilted his head

"None of the towns people could lift you long enough to get the straps off so they just took of your boots and mask. And when this attack started they just put your mask and boots on and dragged you here with your M60 strapped to your back but something blew up and sent you flying over here and your M60 over there. And the grimm are some sort of evil darkness hellbent on destroying humanity." Zoe explained as Jack picked up his M60. "Ok... alright. Let's head back to this town hall and see if we can help out. And do the villagers have some sort of escape plan?" Jack asked as the duo ran through an alleyway.

"I'm not sure. They said they would contact someone but I'm not sure who or what they're calling." Zoe replied as she fired her M14 at a wolf grimm. The couple ran through town searching buildings for anyone left behind. The couple had been searching for at least an hour until they found a little bunny girl crying in a alleyway. The girl heard footsteps behind her and saw a very big man wearing big armor and a scary mask while carrying a big gun. The girl crawled backwards trying to get away from the scary man until her back hit the wall. The little girl curled up into a ball and started crying again waiting for the man to kill her. She cried for five minutes hearing gunshots but never feeling any pain. The girl looked up and saw the big man tackle a wolf grimm into the wall before he fired his gun into the monsters chest. The little girl then saw a lady holding a rifle roll in front of her and shoot a monster in the head before picking her up and started running with the big man towards the town hall.

The couple ran to the town hall while Zoe carried the little rabbit girl and Jack turning around to shot any pursuers every little here and there. The three made it to the town hall and saw Sean and Max fighting off grimm at the front doors. Max saw the three and set up a crude flame turret and threw it behind the running couple. The turret burned all the grimm chasing the three while Sean cleared a path for them. "Zoe get her inside, I'm going to get my flamethrower!" Jack said as he fired towards the wave of grimm. Zoe nodded and brought the girl inside while Jack followed her inside and saw his flamethrower. Jack came back out and wielded both his flamethrower and M60. While Jack, Sean, and Max were fighting at the front Zoe set up on the roof and shot any grimm that snuck behind them. The team fought the grimm for three straight hours until several VTOL gunships showed up and mowed down the grimm while bullhead's landed and evacuated the towns people.

An hour later the team and the little bunny girl were sitting on their supply crates until a bunch of soldiers in bright white armor try to take the crates. "Sir I'm gonna have to tell you and your friends to get off the crates so we can put them on the bullhead's" One of the soldiers said while trying to get the crate. Jack only pointed to the cleaner mark on the crate and the cleaner patches on his teams arms. "Sir I understand that this is your property but please get off the crates so we can load them onto the bullheads so we can all get back home." The soldier said clearly getting annoyed. "Listen soldier boy I don't know if you can't get the message but me and my friends are tired and in no mood to travel so were just gonna stay here." Jack said in a threatening tone. "Then what about the faunus girl?" The soldier said trying to seem unfazed by the threat. The Atlas soldiers had reviewed the left over security footage throughout the town and were terrified of the four gas masked people in front of them. "My mommy and daddy were killed by the monsters and these guys saved my life so I want to stay with them" Said the little rabbit girl completely oblivious to the tension in the air. "I'm sorry little one but I'm afraid you have to go with the soldiers so you can find the rest of your family and live with them." Zoe said in a sad tone as she put down the little girl. The team said goodbye to the little girl as the soldiers took her away. The team was about to get up until they heard the pained cries of the little girl. Out of fear for the rabbit girl the team picked up there weapons and ran the corner only to see one of the soldiers grin as he pulled the girl by her rabbit ear.

"OW! OW! YOUR HURTING ME! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" The little girl screamed in pain as the soldier pulled harder. "HEY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jack shouted as he stomped towards the soldiers while shooting his flamethrower at the ground for intimidation. The soldiers stopped dead in their tracks as they heard Jack's voice and nearly pissed their pants as they saw him walk towards them whilst ignoring the flames around him. "Sir please understand that this girl was being difficult so we had to resort to more forceful methods." The soldier said nervously as he let go of the little rabbit girls ear. "Pulling her by her rabbit ears was not right! I saw how you ignored her cries of pain. And if I was seeing things correctly you were happy she was in pain. So there are two thing on my mind right now. One, how badly I'm going to hurt you and your friends. And two, how much I HATE racist people like you." Jack said in a very threatening tone. "Zoe do you think you Sean and Max could take care of the little girl while I take care of these assholes?" Zoe nodded and picked up the little rabbit girl and walked off with Sean and Max in tow. Before Sean walked off he said "You guys done fucked up hurting this little girl." before patting one of the soldiers in the back and walked off.

 **[MEANWHILE OUTSIDE THE TOWN HALL]**

Winter Schnee a proud specialist of the Atlas army was outside the town hall making sure things went off without a hitch. Well she was until she heard shouting and cries of pain from inside the town hall. The Atlas specialist motioned for her men to grab their weapons while she slowly walked towards the doors. Winter was about to open the door until it was thrown open and a squad of her men and smoke burst out the open door. The soldiers that flew out the door were covered in burn marks and looked as if they had just taken a beating. (Which they did) The remaining soldiers and Winter looked at each other in confusion until they heard strange breathing coming from inside. Winter looked inside and saw Jack slowly walking through the fire. Winter backed away from the door as Jack came closer. Jack stood at the door way and looked around. The remaining townspeople that were still there had gathered to see Jack standing over the injured Atlas soldiers.

"LISTEN UP! YOU SEE THESE MEN? THESE MEN ARE LIKE THIS FOR ONE REASON! AND THAT REASON IS! I! HATE! RACISTS! I CAUGHT THESE GUYS HURTING A LITTLE RABBIT GIRL FOR NO REASON! AND SO I HAD TO TAKE MATTERS INTO MY OWN HANDS! SO! IF I EVER SEE ANYONE BEING RACIST! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! IF YOUR RACIST YOU GET HURT! OK?" Jack shouted out as the villagers and some of the soldiers nodded in fear. Winter looked in shock as ONE MAN had beating some of Atlas's finest soldiers. The worst part was the fact that the man looked fine. Winter pulled out her sword and kept the blade an inch from Jack's throat. "You are under arrest for assaulting a squad of Atlas soldiers. Private Donut, put him in cuffs" Winter said in a cold tone. It was at that moment the rest of Jack's team and the little girl came out of the now burning town hall and cheered Jack on while the Atlas soldiers cheered on Winter and stood in a circle around the two.

"Ladies first" Jack said dryly. Winter scuffed and slashed at Jack's neck but Jack took a step back and tried to burn Winter. Winter summoned a glyph and used it as a shield against the flames. Winter smirked thinking Jack would run out of fuel in a second if he kept going on like this. Jack simply walked forward as he kept the heat on Winter. Winter was starting to feel nervous because Jack wasn't letting up with the flames and her glyph was starting to falter. Jack noticed the glyph start to slowly fade and charged Winter, shattering the glyph and catching Winter off guard. Jack tackled Winter into the ground and tried to stomp on her face but Winter rolled out the way and slashed the back of Jack's left knee. Jack grunted in pain as he felt the cold steel of the blade cut through his suit and into his flesh giving him a deep cut and drawing blood. Jack turned around and tried to grab Winter by the face. Winter jumped back up and summoned a boarbatusk. Jack was caught off guard at the fact this woman could summon the grimm. The boarbatusk did a rolling charge at Jack but he threw his flamethrower away and stopped the boarbatusk mid role and threw it into the ground. Jack then pulled out two fire axes and plunged both axes into the pigs head. Jack pulled out the axes and wrapped a bandage around his knee while Winter was catching her breath. Jack dumped his flamethrowers fuel tanks onto the side and charged Winter. Winter side stepped the charge and tried to slash at Jack's right knee. Jack was prepared this time and blocked the slash with one of his axes and tried to swing at Winter. Winter blocked with her sword and summoned a glyph behind her to keep her from losing balance. Jack and Winters weapons were now interlocked and was now a power struggle. Jack was clearly winning as the look of fear in Winters eyes had been any indication. Jack suddenly pulled Winter forward and slammed his knee into her stomach making Winter gasp for air. Jack pushed Winter into the ground and slashed at her stomach making Winters aura flare to keep her from getting to injured. Jack continued to mercilessly attacked Winter as she struggled to get up. Jack roared and picked Winter up and threw her into the crowd. The unfortunate group of soldiers Winter got tossed into fell victim to Jacks hail of bullets as he fired all one hundred armor piercing rounds into the dust where Winter landed.

Once the dust settled the crowd gasped as they saw Winter unconscious with blood coming from the edge of her mouth while the soldiers were nothing more than paste. Atlas medics ran to Winter and got her on board one of the bullheads and flew off as the crowd left the battle site to reach the other bullheads. The remaining soldiers also left as soon as all the townspeople had been evacuated. After the fight Jack and his friends went into one of the local houses and ate dinner, dealt with his leg and went to bed.


	2. A talk to to Break the ice

Chapter 2

Jack woke up to the sound of May (the little rabbit girl they saved) scream. Jack quickly stood up and grabbed his M60 and ran out to door. Zoe, Sean, Max, and May looked at Jack in confusion as to why he suddenly ran out the door holding his M60. "Dude are you ok?" Sean asked while slowly approaching Jack. "I heard May scream so I panicked and came out here to see if there was a problem." Jack said slightly embarrassed. "Dude it's ten am and your in your underwear in front of a little girl." Sean said with a large shit eating grin. Jack immediately ran back inside the house and put on a mechanics uniform but didn't put on the mask and backpack seeing no need for it. Once Jack came back out the house Sean and Max laughed at Jack just to piss him off. Jack glared at the two before sighing and walking to Zoe and May.

"How are things for the two cutest girls I know?" Jack said while picking up May and hugging Zoe. The team had been living in the remains of the town for a two month and quickly learned about Remnant thanks to May. May had also grown to see Jack and Zoe as her new mommy and daddy and even started referring to them her mother and father. Jack and Zoe had also grown to see May as their daughter so doing things like taking walks together, sleeping in the same bed, and playing together felt right to the three of them. Of course Sean and Max had also grown on May as well and thought of her as a little sister. Overtime the team had set up a perimeter defence and small garden for growing food. Thankfully Sean's grandfather was a farmer and taught Sean how to grow food properly. The teams daily routine was Sean tending to the garden, Max checking on the defences, Jack hunting for some meat, and May and Zoe scavenging around the remains of the town.

While Jack was hunting he heard an engine overhead and looked up to see a bullhead with a snowflake emblem on its side head for the town. Jack immediately ran back to the town in a panic. Jack was just outside the defences when it landed and out came ten atlesian droids and Winter with a man holding a coffee mug and a cane and another man wearing an atlesian uniform with black hair but the sides of his hair were turning white.

Jack snuck past the strangers and made it back to the house. "Guys get your gear! We got visitors!" Jack shouted as he put on his incinerators uniform. Every one put on their respective uniforms and set up extra defences around the house. Jack, Max, and Sean stood at the front of the house while Zoe was standing in the door way holding her M14 in one hand and carrying May in her other. Winter and the two men and her droids approached the house slowly. The man in the uniform looked confused as to how such crude weapons could have injured an atlesian specialist. The man with a mug simply frowned when he saw May looking at them in fear and dug her head into Zoe's shoulder.

"That's far enough." Jack said in a threatening tone before firing his flamethrower in a line between them and the stangers. "Sir I assure you we mean no harm and simply wish to talk." The man with a mug said. "Who comes to talk to someone bringing ten robots that are armed to the teeth?" Max sneered as he cocked his ak. "These androids are merely a precaution. Especially of you consider the fact that one of my best specialists was injured here. But I must say I am impressed that you defeated her so easily. And the fact you did it without aura." The man in the uniform said with a hint of venom. "James we are here to to talk. Not to mention give these people a chance at a better life." The man with the mug said as he stepped in front of the man now named James. "So mr 'I love coffee so much I always have a cup of one', what is this 'better chance'" Jack said making quotation marks with his left hand.

"Sir before you start insulting people I suggest you get to know them first. My name is Opzin. And I'm offering you and your friends a job to work at my school." Ozpin said taking a sip from his mug. "If your offering a job as teachers no deal. If your offering a job as security maybe." Jack said as he looked back at Zoe and May. "Yeah and also if we accept how much are we going to get paid?" Sean but said as he high fived Max. "If that's the case then I'm afraid we don't have any deal. I was hoping you could teach my students how to fight like all of you. I do believe it is safe to assume none of you have aura?" Ozpin said in a disappointed tone. "That assumption is correct. And even if we told you our stories we doubt you would believe us. We have photographic proof but we think it might not be enough. My name is Jack by the way. Jack Ferro." Jack said as he held up a flash drive. "Over the years that I've been a teacher has taught me to keep an open mind mr Ferro. And besides I am curios as to what sort of evidence you have in that drive." Ozpin said with a smirk. "Alright. If the three of you would be so kind to follow me inside. Come on guys lets head inside before grimm show up." Jack said as he walked back to the house. Once everyone was inside Jack showed them news recordings when the virus first struck. Jack even went as far as to show them the videos of the missions they went on from Max's go pro. After the three reviewed the videos for any sort of edit. (And found none) Confronted the cleaners.

"How old are all of you?" James asked. "Well I'm nineteen. Max and Sean over there are eighteen, and my girlfriend Zoe right here is seventeen, and also May is six." Jack said as he pointed to each of them. "I know you all probably think were crazy or something to think that were from another world but I assure you everything you just saw was genuinely real. The gun fire was real, the people dying was real, all of it was real." Jack stated nervously. "General Ironwood you can't possibly believe any of this! These people are clearly insane and in need of help!" Winter said angrily while glaring at Jack. "Well if we are insane then how come we haven't hurt anyone except you and some of your troops? And believing your from another world sounds crazy yeah sure, but as long as they don't attack anyone without reason there ok with me. And besides you can check every type of record you have! Me and my friends here aren't gonna be on any of them. Well except May possibly cause she's lived in this town her whole life." Sean stated proudly. Jack looked at Winter and saw her reach for her sword. Before Jack could say anything a gunshot rang through the air and Winter grabbed her sword hand in pain. Everyone looked at Zoe with suprised looks on their faces. "What? That bitch was gonna try and hurt Jack." Zoe simply said. Zoe shrugged and picked up May and walked back in the house. "Over time you learn how to see if people are lying. Insane or not. As far as I can see these people have told nothing but the truth." Ozpin stated calmly and took a sip from his coffee.

"I'm making you a new offer. I'm offering you four to be students in my school. In a three days there will be an initiation. That's three days to decide." Ozpin said with a serious tone. Jack looked at Sean and Max for any objections and found none. "We accept. On a few conditions."

"And what are these conditions?" Ozpin asked. "The first condition is that we can keep our masks and cleaner uniforms. The second condition is that we can bring May with us. She told us she doesn't know of anymore family members and if you consider the fact we've pretty much adopted her already. Third condition is that you can make me and Zoe her new parents on paper. And the fourth condition is that we don't have to do the initiation and we are just called the 'cleaners'. OH! And we can keep our crates in our room." Jack said raising a finger per condition. "I can do all of that. But you and Zoe will have to help me with putting all of you in the system."

"That's not a problem." Jack said with a thumbs up. Jack and Ozpin shook hands and prepared to leave. The next three days went by in a flash. The cleaners were first year students, Jack and Zoe were now May's official parents, they got a great big dorm room with three beds since Jack Zoe and May share one bed while Max and Sean get there own. Now the cleaners and May were sitting in the concert hall watching the initiation. And they had to admit they were a bit jealous that these guys have really cool weapons while they're weapons were crude and makeshift. The cleaners were impressed by the teamwork of the four girls that chopped the head off of the nevermore. "Hehe... Off with your head if I do say so myself." Jack murmured and got up and motioned for his team to follow. The team walked to the concert hall and took a seat waiting for the teams to be announced. The cleaners cheered loudest for when team RWBY and JNPR were told called out since they were impressed by both teams. After the announcements the cleaners retreated to their dorm and went to bed.

00000

Team RWBY and JNPR were running to class until they passed by the combat room and heard someone shout in pain. Out of curiosity they all looked inside the room and found four masked people fighting each other and a little faunus girl cheering for her mom and dad. The teams completely forgot about class and walked in the room and sat on the bleachers. The teams were intimidated by the big one among the group as he shrugged of the bullets from a little turret set up by the one wearing a tools around his belt and is currently shooting the girl with a rifle in hand. Ruby was feeling inadequate as the girl was quick scoping the other at speeds not even Ruby could do, not even with the help of her semblance! The fight was very interesting to say the lest. Well it was until an alarm rang through the room and stopped the fight.

00000

The cleaners decided to have a sparring match before class just to sharpen their skills since none of them don't have aura and are probably outclassed in a few ways. The sparring was going well until Jack's alarm went off. "GUYS WERE LATE! WE HAVE TO GET TO PROFESSOR PORTS CLASS!" Jack screamed as he picked up May and ran out the door with his team in tow.

00000

Both the cleaners and team RWBY and JNPR were running to class ignoring Glynda's stare as they ran past her. All three teams burst through the door to Ports classroom. "SORRY WE'RE LATE!" all three teams said in unison. The teams sat down as Port droned on about his grandfather. Half in hour into class and most of the students were asleep, trying to stay awake, or playing a game on their scrolls. The entirety of the cleaners were playing a game on their scrolls together, team RWBY were doing there on thing. Blake was reading a book, Yang was asleep, Weiss was trying to take notes, and Ruby was drawing a picture of Port, balancing a book and an apple on a pencil, somehow falling asleep all of a sudden, and picking her nose. (How the fuck does she do all of this in a matter of seconds?) "So! Who among you believe themselves to be the embody ment of these traits?" Port asked doing a little hop per word. Weiss was about to raise her hand until a laugh and shout interrupted her.

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR PUSSY TACTICS!" Jack shouted as Max laughed at him. Jack was about to burn Max until he felt every eye in the room on him. "Ummm... Can I help any of you?"Jack asked nervously. "Well Mr Ferro since you have the bravery to interrupt my class why don't you come down here and show us what sort of skills and abilities you have?" Jack shrugged and walked down the steps and into the front of the class. "Sooooo... How am I going to show any of you my skills?" Jack asked confused as to why Port had him walk down there. "Hehe. Are you ready to face your opponent my boy?" Port asked standing next to a cage that everyone swore wasn't there before. "I-""BEGIN!" Jack was about to reply but was cut off by Port breaking the look on the cage and a boarbatusk rushing out. The boarbatusk looked around until it set its sights on Jack. The pig grimm charged Jack but he sidestepped the charge and burned the its side armor. The pig ignored the pain and turned around to face jack again. Jack was staring down the pig while breathing heavily with one thought in mind. "I'm having bacon tonight~" Jack thought before giving a mighty shout and charging the boarbatusk. The boarbatusk rolled into a ball and charged Jack as he ran towards it. Everyone in the class (except for Jack's teammates) held in their breaths as they saw Jack charge into his death. The students gasped as Jack had stopped the boarbatusk mid charge and is now holding down the pig by its throat with his foot as he shoved his flamethrower down its throat and burned it alive from the inside.

Jack pulled his flamethrower out of the now dead boarbatusks mouth and rolled his shoulders back. "Well... I must say I am impressed by the very bold move. Unfortunately that's all the time we have. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and be alert!" Port said and walked into his office. Weiss quickly gathered her things and walked out the door. The rest of team RBY looked at each other confused until Ruby got up and followed Weiss out into the hallway.

"Weiss!" Ruby said scared as to what was bothering her teammate.

"What?" Weiss said practically dripping with anger.

"Whats wrong with you? Why are you being-" Ruby started but was cut off by Weiss. "Whats wrong with me?! Whats wrong with you?! Your supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

"What did I do?" Ruby asked. Suprised that her teammate would suddenly act out like this.

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest you acted like a child! And you've only continued to do so."Weiss answered with venom in her voice.

"Weiss, Where is all this coming from? What happened to all that talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting as as a team." Ruby pleaded.

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss said before walking off. Ruby turned around only to see the sniper girl from the combat room.

"Hello Ruby. I see your talk with ice queen didn't go so well..." Zoe said. "Yeah... Wait. How do you know my name?" Ruby asked. "Hehe. I read your teams file. I must say I'm impressed. You stopped a dust robbery and lived after coming face to face with master criminal. Listen Ruby... Don't let what Weiss said get to you. You have earned your position. I mean look at you! You got into beacon two years early! And that's no easy feat! The best you can do right now is to prove Weiss wrong! Weiss probably grew up being handed everything she ever wanted. I know your going to say you tried to in the emerald forest but all you did there nearly get yourself killed! I know I'm being mean but the world isn't so fine and dandy. I learned that the hard way. So did the rest of my team! I prefer you learned that now than later..." Zoe said before walking off.

00000

Weiss walked out to the balcony and saw professor Port talking to Jack and May before walking off. Weiss sat on one of the benches and tried to calm down until a shadow loomed over her. Weiss looked up to see Jack and May looking down at her. "I know that look." Jack said casually as he sat down next to her and started playing with May. "That's the look of a person who has me about them. Maybe it'll help you feel better!" Jack said not bothering to look at Weiss. Weiss took a deep breath before speaking. "I think I should have been the leader of team RWBY." Weiss said quickly. Jack laughed before answering.

"I saw your little 'talk' with Ruby. Your wrong about nearly everything you said you know? When I look at you I see a girl who grew up being given everything she's ever wanted on a silver platter. Because of that you believe you should get everything you want. It doesn't work like that here. And what you said about Ozpin being wrong... Let's just say that was a dick move. How could you say that Ozpin made a mistake? You've only known Ruby for a day! Did you know she stopped a dust robbery? Did you know she lived after facing a master criminal? Did you know getting into beacon two years early is not easy? Weiss when your not given what you want, do you really think acting like a spoiled brat will give you what you want? Being a good leader doesn't mean giving good orders or being strict and telling everyone what do. It's about trusting in each other and being able to get your team back safely. I should know... I've seen too many of my friends die around me." Jack said before walking away with May.


	3. A video to end it all

Chapter 3

It's been a few days since Zoe and Jack spoke with Ruby and Weiss. The couple were glad to see Ruby and Weiss starting to get along and even talk to each other more. The cleaners were on their way to lunch until they bumped into team RWBY and JNPR. "Hey I remember you!" Ruby and Weiss said in unison as they pointed at Jack and Zoe. "Ok... So how can we help you?" Max said. "Well actually we were going to find you guys and see if you wanted to join us for lunch. Maybe we could chat a bit and get to know each other better." Yang said as she eyed Jack and like a piece of meat. Zoe picked up on Yang's stare and stood between Jack and Yang. "Sorry blonde but he's mine." Zoe said in an authoritative tone and pulling out her M9. "Ummmmm... lead the way Ruby." Jack said nervously as Zoe and Yang stared each other off. Ruby led the way to the cafeteria and found a big open space for the three teams. The teams got food as May guarded the seats and ran off to get food. May was sitting patiently until a shadow loomed over her and she looked up to see beacon's resident bullies. Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark.

"Well looks like we got ourselves a dumb bunny here boys." Cardin sneered as he pulled Mays rabbit ears. "Dumb bunny probably snuck in here." Dove said as he slapped May. May let out a loud cry of pain that rang through the cafeteria. Everyone stopped and looked at the May as she cried in pain while Cardin pulled on her ears. The cleaners were NOT happy that May was being bullied. The cleaners stomped their way to the table to where May was sitting and looked down at Cardin. Beacon's bullies looked to see the cleaners standing right in front of Cardin staring holes into him. "What do you masked freaks what?" Cardin sneered and laughed thinking they were intimidated. The cleaners cracked there knuckles and got to work. Jack grabbed Cardin's wrist, twisted it, and threw Cardin into the trash bins meanwhile Zoe grabbed Russel's head and slammed her knee into it and threw him into the ground and proceeded to stomp and kick at his prone form. Sean tackled Dove into the wall and constantly kept slamming Dove's head into the wall making sure to leave a face print in the wall by the time he was done. Sky tried to uppercut Max but Max ducked underneath the punch and kneed Skies balls and uppercut him nearly a foot into the air. Cardin pulled out his mace and made a downward swing at Jack but Jack rolled to the left and threw a tray of food at Cardin. Cardin covered his face from the incoming food. While Cardin was distracted Jack grabbed an entire table and slammed it on Cardin. Zoe pulled Russel to eye level and slammed him down onto a table. Russel tried to push Zoe of him but Zoe was much stronger than she looked and held him down with one arm as she used the other to grab whatever was in her reach and hit Russel with it. Eventually Zoe ran out of things to hit Russel with and just settled for holding his own knife at his throat. Dove head butt Sean and punched Sean in the gut knocking the air out of him. Sean grabbed a glass bottle from the trash can next to him and smashed it against Doves head dazzing him. Sean slammed his elbow into Doves back as he was still dazed. Sean pulled Doves sword out of the sheath and held the blade to Doves throat. Max dodged a punch from Sky and punched him three times in the chest and punched him really hard in the face. Sky was knocked off his feet thanks to Max's punch and tried to get up. Before he could Max pressed the blade of one of Russel's knives into his throat.

Jack and Cardin were now in a power struggle as both were fighting for the grip on the mace. Jack suddenly let go making Cardin lose balance slightly and leave an opening. Jack kneed Cardin in the balls and slammed his head into the glass leaving a hole in it. Jack grabbed Cardin's mace from the ground and slammed on Cardin's back and taking a stomping on his back before grinding his boot on Cardin's arm making Cardin shout in pain. "If I hear that your team has been bullying anyone ever again... Let's just say that you won't be found anytime soon." Jack said in a very threatening tone before dropping Cardin's mace and walking away to grab food. Zoe, Sean, Max dropped the weapons and grabbed food as well. A few minutes earlier Ozpin and Glynda had walked in a saw the whole thing. At first Glynda thought that the cleaners were bullying team CRDL and wanted to reprimand them until a student explained what happened. Glynda was about to step in when she saw them holding a blade at team CRDL'S throats but Ozpin put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Glynda sighed and called for a medical team to pick up team CRDL. After the medical crew arrived and Glynda fixing everything and leaving everything went back to normal in the cafeteria.

"That was... Interesting to watch. But I have to ask why did you lash out after May was slapped? I honestly though you guys wouldn't do anything." Blake said as she took a bite out of her Tuna sandwich. "Well... Me and the team saved May when her town was under attack by grimm. She told us she didn't know of any other family members and had no where to go so we adopted her and raise her as if she were our own." Jack said casually. "How are you guys going to eat if your still wearing those masks? And why do you keep those masks on all the time? I don't think anyone has seen your faces before." Ruby said slightly excited by wondering what the cleaners looked like. "YEAH! OH, ARE YOU GUYS ALIENS IN DISGUISE OR SOMETHING?!" Nora shouted out before Ren had her calm down. "Your going to see how we eat soon and we wear the masks all the time because we each did some really bad things before. So we wear them because of fear of our pasts coming after us. Hell were not the only people on this table who did something bad." Zoe said glancing at Jaune, Pyrrha, and Blake before removing the lower part of her mask and started eating. Pyrrha and Jaune exchanged worried glances and Blake narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What's that supposed to mean?" Blake asked slowly starting to hate the cleaners. "Oh nothing." Zoe said and chuckled before she continued eating. Yang and Max tried to lighen the mood with puns but was just ignored. The rest of the meal was met with small talk and a heavy tension in the air. The rest of the day went rather quickly. Blake had never let the cleaners out of her sight until she and her team retreated to their dorm.

"What do you guys think of what Zoe said?" Yang asked.

"I don't really know. It creeped me out though. It was as if they knew are darkest secrets." Ruby said shivering slightly at the thought.

"I must admit it did scare me when she glanced at Jaune, Pyrrha and Blake." Weiss admitted.

Blake was silent throughout the whole conversation. She was too far in thought to say anything. "Are they spies from the white fang?" Blake thought to herself.

Team RWBY were now in their pj's and were currently doing their own thing. Ruby was listening to music on the radio, Weiss was studying, Blake was reading her ninja's of love book, and Yang was reading a magazine. Ruby's music was interrupted by a news report of a bank robbery by men wearing prison suits and masks. Some even being said to wear riot gear and throw grenades. The looked at each other and nodded each getting dressed as fast as they could. When they left the school and were on the bullhead to Vale Blake noticed someone was following them. Blake ignored it in favor of coming with a plan. "Alright here's the plan. These guys are good and their suprisingly well equipped and there are a lot of them. Since their well equipped and lasted this long I'm sure they have aura so we can use live rounds. Weiss, Blake you two will sneak in through the back while Yang and I make a diversion at the front. Weiss you and Blake will be inside to search for hostages just in case they try to bargain or something." Ruby said as she made gestures to the map on her scroll. When the bullhead landed the team ran towards the bank only to see the bodies of the VPD (Vale Police Department) and the bodies of the robbers at the front with the front door kicked open. Ruby vomited in a trash can nearby while Blake looked in disgust, Yang looking away, and Weiss trying desperately not to throw up. Weiss and Blake snuck around the back and made it into the front door without any resistance. Ruby and Yang walked in though the front and searched the for the robbers only to find more dead bodies. Weiss and Blake were finding the same thing but Blake was getting very suspicous because many of the bodies were burned, and Blake didn't think a huntsman would do that. The four could hear gunfire and screams of pain the deeper they got into the back until they all stumbled into the main vault. The team was horrified at what they were seeing.

The cleaners were there! The cleaners had arrived ten minutes earlier because they took a shortcut to the bank. The cleaners had fought there way into the back killing all the rikers to make sure their secret doesn't get out. Jack was slowly walking forward as he burned every riker in his sight while Zoe was at the back of the group taking shots at rikers that were trying to escape, Sean was doing what he did best, which was bashing his enemies in the face with his shield and plunging his axe into heads. Max was hiding behind a pillar as his turret quickly killed every riker within its range. Once the cleaners had killed the rikers they turned around only to see the shocked looks on team RWBY's faces.

"What are you guys doing here? And why did you kill them?! You could have just knocked them out and arrested them!" Ruby said with tears in her eyes. Sean walked up to Ruby and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ruby... these guys are dangerous. These guys did some really really bad things. Going to jail would be to good for them. I tried arresting them once. And when I did they broke out and killed nearly everyone close to me. These guys may not have aura but they are not to be messed with." Sean said sadly and walked out with the rest of his team. "If you want answers meet us at our dorm tomorrow." Jack said while looking over his shoulder and walked out. Team RWBY was a buzz with emotion. Ruby was crying and trying to get the memory of the dead bodies out of her head, Yang was trying desperately to calm Ruby down. "I'm going to kill those guys next time I see them." Yang thought as she clenched her knuckles and got a plate of cookies. Weiss was on her scroll looking for information on the cleaners and found very little. All Weiss could find was a video of Jack threatening racist people and fighting her sister and winning. But Weiss was terrified at the fact that Jack had NO aura and defeated her sister so easily. Blake was sitting on her bed and watching the news report on her scroll. The news report showed the gun fight between the rikers and the VPD and fast forward to when the cleaners showed up and started killing the rikers. The video continued to the inside of the bank as the cleaners saved the hostages and keep going into the bank killing rikers as they went. Blake was no stranger to killing but she was disgusted at how the cleaners showed no hesitation when pulling the trigger on live people.

Team RWBY had told JNPR about the incident at the bank and offered them to come with for answers. Team JNPR accepted and followed Ruby as Sean had given her a small map to where their dorm was. On their way to the dorm everyone had a serious or nervous expression. Even Nora had a serious look on her face. When the teams found the dorm Max let them in and sat them on the couch while he got the rest of his team. (I know the dorms aren't that big but its my fanfic and I decided to give the cleaners a dorm with multiple rooms.) Both teams were nervous to see where the cleaners lived. Sure it looked normal but there were piles of crates in the corner of the room they were in.

"What do you think is in those crates?" Weiss whispered to Blake.

"I don't know. If I had to guess stolen stuff." Blake whispered back.

Blake's curiosity got the better of her as she stood up and grabbed a crate from the piles. Weiss pointed out the cleaners emblem on the box and told them she saw the same emblem on Jack's incinerator uniform. "Maybe this isn't a good idea..." Yang said hesitantly. "Who knows what could be in those crates! For all we know its nothing." Ruby tried to reason. "It's not nothing Ruby." Blake said wide eyed as she opened the crate and found sweeper ak-47's with the flamethrower attachments. Pyrrha grabbed another crate and found sweeper uniforms in it. The teams were wide eyed. The teams kept looking in the crates and found more weapons, uniforms, and ammo. "Why do they have these?!" Jaune said starting to sweat. "I don't know. But it looks like there's enough in here for a small army!" Pyyrha said starting to get scared at the thought of an army of cleaners burning everything down. "You know its rude to snoop in someone else's home." The teams turned around and saw jack leaning on the door way while Zoe was holding a sleeping May and Sean and Max stood with arms crossed. The teams weren't shocked by them being there, NO! They were shocked because they weren't wearing their masks!

Jack had brown hair that was combed to the side and dark red eyes. Zoe had hazel nut colored hair that was tied in a ponytail and Blue eyes. Sean had black short hair and green eyes. Max also had brown hair except he had a slight military haircut and black eyes. To say each of them were good looking was an understatement. They were beautiful!

"Right now were trusting something with you that no one else knows. Whatever is said in this room doesn't leave. You know what they say... 'Snitches get Stiches'" Max said seriously. "Why us?" Ruby asked while gesturing to everyone. "We see potential in each of you. We want to try and help you. I know you guys don't trust us and you saw us kill those rikers without a hint of remorse and what not..." Sean said stating the obvious. "Rikers?" Jaune asked. "The rikers were inmates in where were from. They escaped after a massive disease struck." Jack explained. "What are those weapons for? What are you going to do with all this supplies?" Blake demanded. "In order for you to know you have to know where were from. Get comfy. This is a long story." Jack said and pulled up a chair. The teams sat down as the cleaners took turns telling them about how their from a different world and what happened to them.

"Wow... HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!" Yang shouted as her eyes turned red and standing up. "Zoe do you think you could get the hard drive?" Jack said tiredly. Zoe nodded and stood up and walked into another room. The teams tilted their heads in confusion as Zoe walked back in with a hard drive and laptop in hand. Max plugged the laptop into the tv as Sean turned off the lights. Zoe played a video from the hard drive. The cleaners showed the two teams recorded new reports from when the disease first struck and even showed them some of the footage from missions they went on together. The video ended when it showed they were suddenly in a forest. "So... any questions?" Jack said while clasping his hands. Almost instantly every hand shot up. "Ok here's how this is going to go I'm going to answer Ruby's question first then Weiss then Blake and so on." Jack said in a tiredly as he rubbed his eyes.

"Do you guys have aura?" Ruby asked. "Nope. Don't need it." Jack responded. "How can we know your telling the truth?" Weiss asked sternly. "What reason do we have to lie to you? And even if you think the footage we showed you was staged or edited have fun trying to find anything false in them." Max said. "Why do you guys have all this? And what do you plan on doing with it?" Blake asked. "We don't know why it was brought with us here to Remnant but we talked about making a new name for the cleaners here. Help the people instead of burning everything." Sean said as he looked at something on his scroll. "If you guys are students here what year are you guys?" Yang asked. "Were first years. And if your gonna ask why you didn't see us during the initiation we made a deal with Ozpin about keeping all this secret and not needing to do the initiation. Oh and putting us in the system and making May our adopted daughter." Zoe said as she rocked May in her arms.

"How do you guys do it?" Jaune asked. "How do we do what?" Jack asked. "How do you guys keep up with everyone? I mean you guys don't have aura or semblance yet you can keep up with everyone." Jaune said. "Well on earth right now it's either learn quick or die. We learned quickly in order to survive. We can keep up because we have experience with an actual life or death situation. Sorry but that's the best way I can explain it." Jack said gravely. "If your planning on making a new name for the cleaners here on Remnant then how are you going to recruit?" Nora asked. "We're not sure yet how but we will figure it out." Sean said not looking up from his scroll. "How are you planning on keeping your munitions in stock if your weapons and ammo are from another world?" Pyrrha asked. "Well there are 3D printers down in the armory. We've been using that to keep us stocked. For the fuel for the flamethrowers my father taught me how to make it. It's called 'Napalm'. Stuff is really flammable and lasts long." Jack explained. "Do you ever plan on going back home?" Ren asked. The question stung the cleaners and each of them shifted uncomfortable. "I'm sorry if I have offended you in any way." Ren apologised. "No it's fine. It's just... we never thought about that. You see we don't really have much to go back to. My father burned my mother alive when she got infected and my father was killed by the division." Jack explained. "I don't know where my parents are. And even if I did I don't really want to see them." Zoe said sadly. "My family was killed in a riot. I only survived because Jack found me before anyone else saw me." Sean said with tears in his eyes. "I never really had any parents. I was an orphan. Since I was always put in charge of fixing things in the orphanage I got interested engineering and started studying." Max explained as he pat Sean on the back.

"You guys have been through a lot..." Ruby said. Weiss and Blake had started to feel guilty for thinking the cleaners were cold blooded killers. The cleaners explained more about earth and how different it was compared to Remnant. Weiss had a hard time believing they had been able to land on the moon but after a little bit of explaining Weiss reluctantly believed. The night turned from serious and nerve wrecking to fun and games. At one point of the night Jack had opened a crate full of earth beer. Everyone except Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Ren had a bottle or two. (Maybe more than five in Jack's case) The teams woke up to find themselves still in the cleaners dorm. Yet what was shocking was that they were in sleeping bags and in their pajamas. Team RWBY and JNPR looked around the dorm to find the cleaners in their respective beds asleep. The teams found it heart warming to see Jack and Zoe cuddle up to May. The teams found their clothes in small back packs with notes attached on it. All the notes said the same thing.

"Thanks for the fun last night! Haven't been that drunk in a long time! Also thanks again for being the first new members of the cleaners! You will find a book inside this bag that has all the details. Weapons, uniforms, rules, etc." The teams looked at each other wide eyed. Yang looked in her bag and found the book! She looked inside the book and it actually did have all the details. The teams got dressed and tried to get out of the dorm. But the door wouldn't budge.

"Guys... it won't open!" Yang said as she pulled on the door knob.

"What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked clearly panicking.

"Well I could put my finger in a socket to charge my semblance and break the door down." Nora suggested with an evil smile on her face.

"No we can't do that! We don't want to wake them up!" Ruby said

"Well what can we do? The way I see it we can either wait for them to wake up to let us out but we'll probably be starving by then or we could smash the door down but that would probably wake everyone up." Pyrrha said while looking around.

"You guys don't have to do any of that because your staying here for the day!" The teams jumped back in shock and looked back to see Sean and Max with coffee. "C'mon go to the living room. Me and Max will bring you guys your breakfast." Sean said as he walked into an unknown part of the dorm. The teams looked at each other and merely shrugged before heading to the living room and each reading the cleaners Wikipedia book. The teams were interested in each role of the cleaners and their names. Weiss found the names to either be suiting or completely strange.

"Fumigator? What does that even mean?" Weiss thought to herself but said it aloud.

"It says here that fumigator's are the grenadiers. They normally just throw grenades and use pistols but higher ranking fumigator's get smg's instead." Ren said in his usual stoic tone.

"I must admit for a group of sanitation workers they are quite organised." Pyrrha admitted.

"Yeah... it's kinda terrifying if you think of it. Former city cleaners gone rouge! Still cleaning the city but with fire!" Yang said.

"Yes but they are not as organised as this 'Last Man Battalion. The 'LMB' are some sort of private military company before this JTF lost control of everything." Weiss said. Weiss was impressed. According to the book most of the LMB's soldiers were war veterans.

"The rikers are what scare me. Wait... aren't they the ones that robbed the bank?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. But I still don't believe what they did was right. I mean if you were to imagine earth prison! The guards don't have aura and probably only ever use non-lethal weapons! But prison here on Remnant. The guards have aura and will use lethal weapons if necessary." Ruby said.

"Well Sean did say that jail would be to good for them." Yang said.

"It must be hard to be a mechanic." Nora said.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Well it says here mechanics rush to cover when combat starts and put a crude turret down. Wait how do you build something that quickly?" Ren asked.

"Pure skill." Max said as he entered the room pushing a trolley with food in with him. "Welcome to Kentucky fried chicken living room. I hope you enjoy your meal~" Max said attempting to sound like a flight stewards. The two teams went wide eyed at the food. There was fried chicken, mashed potatoes, eggs, rice, and other delicious foods. "How did you guys cook this so quickly?" Yang asked as she grabbed a plate. "We all woke up after you guys checked on us. Zoe is an AMAZING cook. We don't know how but she can cook really fast as well. Sean will be here in a few minutes to bring your drinks." Max said as he walked back to the kitchen. Like Max said Sean came in a few minutes later and gave everyone a drink. The teams sat together and had a hearty and full breakfast. Once the team finished eating they put the plates back on the trolley and Yang pushed it back into the kitchen just in time to see Jack cook a steak... with his flamethrower. Yang looked shocked.

"What?" Jack asked completely oblivious to Yang's confusion.

"Why are you cooking with a flamethrower?" Yang asked.

"It's a lot of fun. Also tell the others to hurry up and decide what kind of cleaner they want to be. Were going to the shooting range to teach you guys how to use our guns." Jack said and went back to cooking steak. Yang went back to the living room and told everyone to decide what class.

"What? Why can't we just use our regular clothes and weapons?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know. But it must be for good reason." Blake replied.

"I know what class I'm being." Ruby said confidently.

"Let me guess... The controller?" Nora said excitedly.

"Yeah how'd you guess?"

"It was kinda obvious Rubes~" Yang teased.

Ruby glared at Yang but went back to looking at the weapons category of the book. Weiss chose to be a fumigator, Blake a collector, Yang a incinerator, Jaune a sweeper, Nora a fumigator, Pyrrha a controller, and Ren a mechanic. Soon after they chose The cleaners took them to the shooting range like Jack said. Max and Sean handed them their assigned weapons and told them to shoot. For Ruby and Pyrrha it was easy since the m14 wasn't all that far from their normal weapons. The others how ever was a different story. Weiss was having trouble with the recoil of pistol, Blake with the weight of the gun, Yang was having trouble carrying all three gas tanks at once, Jaune couldn't even hold it properly, Nora kept complaining that the pistol was to light, and Ren was having trouble with the shot guns recoil. The cleaners shook their heads in disappointment and went to help them. Blake was teaching Weiss how to use the pistol since Blake was the most experienced with one. Max taught Blake, Jaune, and Ren how to use and hold their respective guns and tried again. Jack was having fun torturing Yang with the gas tanks. Eventually Yang got so pissed off she gave up on all three at once and put one on first. Zoe gave Nora a VERY special gift.

"What's the occasion?" Nora asked as she held the box. Nora found it was suprisingly heavy.

"Consider it as a thanks for being one of the first to join up. Even though you were all drunk when we asked you." Zoe said with an evil smile. Nora slowly opened the box and found a Milkor MGL grenade launcher! Nora looked at the cleaners with tears of joy in her eyes as she hugged the grenade launcher close. She mouthed the words 'Thank you' before grabbing a box of ammo and running off again to the shooting gallery. Nora's maniacal laughing and the sounds of explosions echoed through out the school. Ren shook his head and went back to learning how to build the turrets. Max grabbed a blueprint from his backpack and showed Ren. The blueprint showed how to make division grade turrets!

"Pretty cool right?" Max asked with a smile that was hidden behind his mask.

"Do you even know how to build this? I don't mean to be rude or anything but this seems a little advance. Even for you." Ren replied.

"I do actually. It's just us cleaners didn't have the same materials as division so I never could rebuild it. But since we're here we have pretty much unlimited resources." Max explained.

"That makes sense. But shouldn't you practice first before teaching me?"

"Nope. It's actually quite simple. The parts have already been assembled and all you need to do is put those parts together." Max said as he gestured to parts of the blueprint. Max continued to point at each part of the blueprint as he explained what each part did and how it did it. Max also taught Ren how to build the crude cleaner turret just in case. The cleaners taught team RWBY and JNPR how to use their equipment for weeks. The cleaners were impressed by how quickly they learned. Especially Jaune. In a matter of weeks Jaune could rival Pyrrha when it came to using guns and now had an ak-47 with the flamethrower except the flamethrower's gas tank was only half the size it used to be and Jaune's belt held a few extra clips for the gun and wore a half gas mask and backpack with extra filters and water just in case. Ruby now wore black cargo pants with a red t-shirt and hoodie with a half gas mask and backpack with extra filters and water like Jaune and kept her new m14 always strapped to it. Ruby still wore her cape but she wore it more like a scarf. (Think of how she wears it in volume 4) Yang now wears black cargo pants and a yellow shirt with her emblem on the left side of her chest and the cleaners emblem on the right with a leather jacket with 3/4th sleeves. Yang's gauntlets now had a flamethrower attachment and she has two small fuel tanks on her belt connected to her gauntlets by black hoses that didn't dangle thanks to hooks attached to the back of her shoulders and elbows. Yang also wears a and yellow backpack that has her half gas mask, filters, water, and ammo. Weiss now wears her outfit called 'snowpea' but on her thigh she had a holster for her silenced m9 pistol with a belt that had medium sized pouches on her sides and lower back that held her gas mask, filters, division medkits, dust cartridges and ammo for her m9. Due to Weiss's pouches being to small so it doesn't bother her fighting style Weiss morely relies on 'special' rounds from her m9 than grenades and semblance. Blake now wears long white coat and dark gray lining and a sleeveless black crop top. The crop top has a rectangular and diamond shaped cutouts around the neckline and wears a white belt over her black fitted pants and a black backpack with her gas mask, filters, ammo for both the ak and gambol shroud. Nora wears a pink skirt with a white sleeveless shirt with a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up with pink finger less gloves and white pinkish boots and a backpack where she straps the MGL Zoe gave her. Pyrrha wears a special helmet Max gave her that looks like a spartan helmet but lets her stick her ponytail out the back of it and has a hud and gas mask attachment. Since Pyrrha refuses to wear anything else other than the helmet and Jack told them they can't use their normal weapons when on cleaner duty Pyrrha has a foldable shield Max gave her and a sword and folding staff that has a spear tip attachment Sean gave her.

Since the cleaners helped team RWBY and JNPR they helped the cleaners get normal clothes. Jack wears a black heavy parka with black cargo pants and combat boots. Jack of course still wears his gas mask of course since he's paranoid in a sense. Zoe now wears a white short skirt with a tight long sleeved t-shirt and black vest with a pair of black sneakers. Zoe stopped wearing her gas mask when going out so there was one problem though. Every guy in school tries to hit on Zoe. In order to counter this Jack proposed to Zoe in front of everyone in the courtyard, while many other girls thought it was cute many of the boys tried to attack Jack out of pure jelousy but Jack beat some sense into them. Even though Zoe and Jack are engaged some other guys try to flirt with Zoe but Jack is always nearby. Cardin was a tricky case since he doesn't give up on trying to get Zoe to leave Jack. Cardin went as low as to show Zoe a cropped picture of Jack walking with another girl. Zoe didn't believe it since Jack was still wearing his mask in the picture and she knew Jack was incredibly loyal to her. More than once Jack beat up Cardin for trying to hit on Zoe and trying to bully some other random student, Cardin has tried to get payback on Jack but none of those ever end well for him. Sean still wears his shield uniform as regular clothes not really interested in buying new ones. Max wears an orange hoodie with a black vest and jeans with a pair of combat boots. Both Jack and Max wear keep their hoods up and gas masks on since they like to keep their looks a secret.

Jaune and Cardin are in the arena, both breathing heavily and auras in the yellow. Cardin charged Jaune with his mace above his head but Jaune rolled out of the way and pulled out his ak-47. Cardin had no time to react as a hail storm of bullets went his way. Jaune's clip ran dry with a loud 'click' and Cardin smirked. Jaune put away his ak-47 and took out Crocea Mors and charged Cardin. Cardin sidestepped Jaune's charge and hit him in the side making Jaune's shield fly out the arena. Jaune pulled out the R8 revolver Jack had given and ran to Cardin shooting as he went. Cardin tried to grab Jaune but Jaune slid underneath Cardin and put some of his aura into his last bullet and fired. The bullet flew in the air with a white light surronding it and hit Cardin in the back making his armor dent inwards and his aura flare before shattering. Miss Goodwitch walked into the arena.

"As you can see students Mr Winchester's aura has gone into the red. In a tournament style duel this means Cardin is no longer fit for battle and the official may call the match. Mr Winchester it's been weeks now and please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help to decide when it is appropriate attack or when it is time to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be goobled up by a beowolf now would we? Now remember students the Vytal festival is only a few months away! It won't be long until students from the other kingdoms start arriving. For those of you who are fighting in the tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Goodwitch explained and looked at her watch. "Well it looks like we have time for one more match. Who would like to volunteer?" The students looked at each other and and started chanting 'HELLS ANGEL'. Hells angel was actually a nickname given to Jack when he was first seen sparring. The nickname was only reinforced when Jack had his armor designed to look like that of a demon. Goodwitch sighed and called Jack up to the arena. Jack and his team had grown a reputation as they fought without mercy and with a lot of brutality. As the students chanted professor Port came into the classroom with a cage.

"What is the meaning of this Port?" Glynda asked as she rubbed her forehead.

"I received a message from Ozpin saying a student known as 'Hells angel' wanted to fight an ursa major." Port replied casually.

"I highly doubt Mr Ferro is capable of battling one of the most powerful major species here." Glynda said as she pointed to the cage.

"Yes I thought so too but Ozpin insisted." Port said

The crowd continued to chant in hopes of seeing Jack fight an ursa major. Team CRDL only chanted in hopes of seeing Jack get seriously hurt or better yet die. Glynda soon gave in to peer pressure and gestured for Jack to get ready. Jack went into the locker room and put on a shield uniform and grabbed a flaming katana he and Max made. Jack also grabbed the special shotgun sheath and his trusty R8 revolver. Jack walked back into the classroom and saw the cage on the left side of the arena. Jack walked to the right side of the arena and pulled out his sword. The sword was crude in design but was effective at spreading the flames across the blade. Since his suit was fire proof he placed the swords blade on his elbow to steady it. (Basically how the wardens from 'for honor' hold their swords)

"Are you ready my boy?" Port asked before cutting the lock with his blunderbuss axe. The crowd went silent as an ursa much larger than your average ursa burst out the cage. The ursa major sniffed at the air before looking at Jack. The ursa snarled before charging Jack. Jack rolled to the side and pulled out his r8 and fired into the ursa's side. The ursa growled before swiping its claws at Jack. The claw hit Jack making him fly towards the other side of the arena. The crowd gasped in suprise when Jack landed his swords fuel tank exploded somehow and coated Jack in flames. The crowd cheered when Jack stood back up. Glynda tried to intervene the fight but was stopped when Jack held up his hand. Jack made his masks visor go red with special lights he had installed and walked towards the grimm while holding his shotgun sheath. Jack was still on fire but he didn't really care the suit was fire proof after all. Jack cocked the shotgun and took aim. The ursa roared in challenge before trying to charge Jack again. Jack fired his shotgun at the grimms head but the slug round only bounced of its skull. When the ursa was close enough Jack slid underneath the ursa and fired his shotgun right in its belly. The ursa growled in pain for standing on its hind legs and swiping its claws wildly at Jack. Jack danced around the claws and fired his shotgun into its belly as he went. The ursa and Jack kept this up for nearly five minutes. Jack's team was getting worried. Jack's suit was starting to melt! They had no idea how he was still on fire, or how all his bullets haven't fired because of the heat. Jack was getting tired. He and the ursa have been dodging each others attacks and pushing one another around the arena for a while. Jack got an idea. "If I could just get one lucky shot on its neck." Jack thought to himself. Jack was knocked out of his thoughts after the ursa got a lucky hit on his face making his mask fly of the side. Some girl in the crowd caught his mask and screamed. Jack was out of bullets for both his r8, and shotgun so now he was relying on his brute strength. The ursa stood on its hind legs and roared at Jack. Jack roared back at the ursa and tackled it. The ursa was caught of guard by the charge and flailed frantically trying to get Jack of its chest. Jack roared as he sat on the ursa's neck and started punching it in the face as hard as he could. Thanks to Jack's already inhuman strength and adrenaline his punch was hard enough to crack the face plate. Jack's eyes were leaving some sort of red mist as he moved his head back and punched the ursa again. The ursa's head exploded when Jack's fist made contact with it. Jack stood on top of the ursa's disappearing corpse and shouted.

"IS THIS YOUR STRONGEST CREATURE?! WERE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?! BRING ME MORE TO KILL! SEND YOUR ARMIES! BUILD YOUR WALLS! NOTHING CAN STOP THE FLAMES OF HELL!" Jack shouted before walking off the stage. Jack's face was covered by the shadow made by the hood and cap but his eyes were still glowing and leaving a small red trail of mist. As Jack walked off the crowd was screaming with excitement. Not even Glynda's stare or throat clearing would calm the crowd. Jack walked back into the locker room and put on his parka and mask again.

00000 (Later that night in Ozpin's office)

"Professor Ozpin why did you have Mr Ferro fight an ursa major? There's already even a video of it on the school website dubbed 'Come to Beacon! They will teach you to do this!'!" Glynda asked as she scrolled through the school website.

"Look at it as a promotional video Glynda. It's only been a few hours and I've already received a few messages about enrolling." Ozpin replied before sipping from his coffee.

"Ok fine but I believe he has aura. I mean how can you kill an ursa major with your fists? The boy has to have aura! He and his team have probably tampered with the aura detection system. Look at their achievements! How can you get shot so many times without aura and not even flinch? I feel as if your helping them avoid trouble and even helping them build a false reputation!" Glynda said.

"I'm hurt Glynda. I can't honestly believe you think that. Glynda I have seen them do things no ordinary person can do. I want to train students not to rely on their auras. The cleaner team is the key to doing so. If you were to see the things these supposed cheaters have been through would make you cry. Glynda do you have any idea what Mr Ferro and his team have been through?" Ozpin asked before pulling out a tablet and showing five video options. "These teens have been through hell Glynda. These videos are recordings of when I interviewed them. The fifth video is a documentary they made about the world they lived in. Before you make any more assumptions I want you to watch these videos and before you deem them as insane or delusional they are from another world. One that has gone from peace to war in a matter of days." Ozpin said before handing the tablet to Glynda and walking into the elevator. Glynda stared at the tablet confused wither Ozpin is serious or not. Glynda was about to watch one of the videos but an explosion from the emerald forest interrupted her.


	4. Is this The End?

Chapter 4

Glynda was running to the edge of Beacon cliffs to get a better view of the explosions but was shocked to see the Cleaner's and teams RWBY and JNPR. The three teams were firing mortars into the forest and had several drones laying about. Weiss, Pyrrha, Ruby, Ren and Blake were using the drones while the cleaners, Yang, Nora, and Jaune were firing the mortars.

"What is the meaning of this?" Glynda shouted instantly getting all the teens attention.

"When I was testing one of the drones I found in one of the crates earlier I noticed a small mist of black smoke around that area. I attached a camera to the drone and checked it out. It turns out it was a large concentration of grimm! So I looked it up on the dust net and some help from Ruby we made several mortars and began firing!" Max explained enthusiastically. As if to help prove Max's point Jack fired his mortar the moment Max finished his sentence. Max turned for a minute to see the mortar shot fly through the air and hit the ground making a small mushroom cloud that was strangely bright. Max turned as the mushroom was still bright. Glynda said nothing for a moment as the three teams bombarded the grimm. Glynda's eye twitched in annoyance as she was not sure what to do with them.

'They had the best intentions but I'm not sure if I can allow this. It's night and many students are probably trying to sleep. Hmm... What to do, what to do?' Glynda thought to herself.

Glynda was brought out of her musing by a loud beeping noise coming from a laptop that was showing some surveillance footage. Jack looked at the laptop for a minute before suddenly running back to the dorm buildings with the rest of his team running after him. Glynda looked at the laptop and saw that it was showing surveillance footage of the door to the cleaners room. The video showed the door smashed open with several white fang members going inside. "MAY!" Zoe shouted and began running back to the dorm buildings with everyone else following close behind. Upon arrival to the dorm building there was a crashed White Fang bullhead and multiple white fang grunt bodies littering the ground along with faunus students who were in aura nullifying cuffs. The remaining cleaners ran inside the building and Glynda picked up a faunus student and asked her what happened.

"I'm not sure, but I overheard some of them talking about kidnapping all the faunus students in beacon for some sort of mind control project. They were about to drag us to the bullhead but Hells angel showed up and shot it down with his machine gun. He got all of us out first and rushed into the dorm building. He killed them without mercy... without restraint. What did that guy go through to make him like that?" The faunus student said that last part to herself. Teams RWBY and JNPR looked at each other worryingly and ran inside. The two teams heard gunfire and screaming coming from the floors above them but what worried them was the heat. It was hotter than normal and that could mean one of two things: One, the AC was broken or Jack was using his flamethrower. Considering what was happening they all bet the latter. "If we just run around the building we won't be helping anyone. We need to split up. Weiss how many floors are there in a single dorm building?" Ruby asked.

Weiss seemed to think for a moment before answering, "There are about 30 floors in a single building. Why, Do you have a plan?" Ruby nodded her head pulled her M14 from her shoulder. "Ok, here's the plan: We search the floors by two. Me and Weiss well continue searching this floor for any survivors and Yang, you and Blake search the floor above us. Jaune, it's your team. Your call." Jaune merely put his mask on and made some gestures he and his team learned from Max. The two teams split up and began searching. The search went like this: On the first floor was Ruby and Weiss, second floor: Yang and Blake, third floor: Ren and Nora and on the fourth floor: Jaune and Pyrrha. Weiss and Ruby finished searching their floor and quickly run up the stairs to the sixth floor and begin to search. The teams only found injured human students and dead WF grunts and a few beat up and unconscious lieutenants every here and there.

"I never knew Jack and his team could be so violent..." Pyrrha thought out loud as she looked at the bullet holes and blood stains along the walls.

"Well, he did tell us about what happened in his world. I'm honestly amazed some of these poor guys are still alive. Considering Jack's temper when messing with people he cares about. Add that to the fact that the White Fang have possibly kidnapped May along with other faunus students. But I don't understand how the White Fang got past the schools defences! And how they disabled students from defending themselves!" Jaune exclaimed as he tied up several surviving grunts.

"Remember when Sean said that Huntsmen and Huntresses are overly reliant on weapons?" Pyrrha asked to which Jaune replied with a nod and said, Now that I think about it, he's right. I guess not a lot of students can defend themselves without their I heard the schools defences are scheduled for maintenance today so maybe that's how they got in."

 **[WITH JACK]**

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?" Jack screamed at a White Fang Lieutenant as he slammed the faunus into the wall by his throat. "Human scum." The lieutenant wheezed out as Jack tightened his grip around the his throat. "I will not allow you to corrupt her with your 'human superiority' propaganda!" A look of confusion grew on his face when the lieutenant finished his sentence. Even with his mask on the WF lieutenant could make out his confusion. "Human superiority propaganda? What're you talking about?" Jack asked in confusion. The lieutenant did not say anything at first until Jack slammed him against the wall again and even tightened his grip. "There's a faction of humans calling themselves the "Defenders of Man"! They have been attacking our hidden outposts outside the kingdoms. They are extremely aggressive towards faunus and claim that every human on Remnant will soon be a member of their order." The lieutenant wheezed out. Jack being satisfied dropped the lieutenant on the group. The lieutenant rubbed his neck and looked up at Jack afraid of what he was going to do. "I may be a human, but I do not support senseless killing..." Jack paused before continuing. "You my friend will be my new man on the inside. I am willing to let you go but you have to give me any information about the Defenders of Man." Jack's tone was serious and left no room for argument. The lieutenant bit his tongue and nodded slowly while he pulled a knife out of his boot. "Good, now scram. I have to find my daughter." Jack said and turned his back and began to walk away. The lieutenant looked tilted his head in confusion and shouted. "Wait! Why do you care so much for her when you know you could be targeted by racists?"

Jack stopped walking and looked over his shoulder back to the lieutenant. "That girl has suffered the loss of her family. Kinda like me, kinda like the rest of my team. Me and my fiancee took her in because we know the pain of losing family. we know how she felt. Hell my other two teammates know too. But me and my team had each other to help us stand up. That girl has no one to help her. Me and my team plan to help her. We know we can't replace her old family, but were damn well going to try and atleast help fill that void in her heart... We'll support her. Be the pillars she needs." Jack paused and looked down at the floor before continuing. "And the racists? The terrorists? Let them come. I always did enjoy cleaning up the filth. And right now that filth is the Defenders of Man. Remember this my friend: Not all humans are bad. And not all of us are a 'Defender of Man' and if you have any info for me, meet me in the Titty Twister bar in the western slums on saturday at noon." Jack said and walked away. When Jack turned a corridor he ran up the stairs up to the fifteenth floor where his teams dorm was. The moment he arrived he saw a wall of furniture made by students to try and hold back the White Fang. Jack could hear May screaming "MOM! DAD! HELP ME!" and gunshots going off. Hearing May scream caused his heart to clench and memory's of when he and Zoe first rescued her to surface. A tear leaked from the corner of his eyes as he remembered how afraid she was even when he protected her. Jack swore that day that he would make sure she never had to make that face or feel the emotions she felt that day again.

Jack turned a corner and saw several grunts trying to drag her away from Velvet who they had asked to baby sit May whilst they tested mortars. Jack saw atleast 20 grunts and one lieutenant. The WF grunts were beating Velvet to try and get her to release May. Jack put down his backpack and gas tanks and pulled out a pair of fire axes. Jack walked into the corridor where the White Fang were trying to break the barricade and beating Velvet. Jack slammed his axes together making a loud clanging noise startling majority of the White Fang grunts. May looked at Jack with joy evident in her eyes. "DADDY!" May shouted and ran at Jack, confusing the White Fang troops. Jack dropped his axes and hugged her tightly. "It's ok sweetheart. Daddy's here now. I'll protect you." Jack looked up at the White Fang and they visibly took a step back due to Jack's unfaltering gaze. Jack stood up and took a step forward whilst pushing May behind him since all the grunts were only on one side of the corridor. "Cover your ears baby, and don't look." Jack said with a serious tone. May did as Jack said and Jack removed his mask, vest and lowered his hood revealing his face. Jack also shrugged of the top portion of his fire proof suit and tied the sleeves around his waist to keep it from falling. Jack may not have had aura but he didn't need it to kill these hypocrites. Pointing one axe forward and tilting his head down slightly, Jack said "Are you all just going to stand there? Or are we going to fight?"

Two grunts wielding dual short swords obliged Jack and charged at him. Jack's red eyes seemed to glow and give off a small mist just like when he fought that ursa major in combat class. Both the grunts tried to go for a double overhead swing but Jack blocked it with his axes. The grunts tried to push down on their blades to overpower Jack but it was a fruitless endeavor as Jack held strong and did not move. Jack pushed the grunts swords towards the ground with his axes and kicked the grunt to his left in the gut. The grunt who got kicked got the air knocked out of him and doubled over in pain. Jack capitalized on that by swiftly bringing his axe down on the grunts neck decapitating him. The grunt to Jack's right was so stunned that he merely stood in shock. Jack plunged both the pikes on his fire axes into the grunts neck and pushed his boot on the grunts chest and began to pull. The grunt attempted to scream in agony but all that came out was the sound of him choking on his own blood. Jack pulled on both the axes until the second grunt was decapitated as well! As the body feel to the ground it spurted blood on Jack making him look all the more intimidating. Jack looked to the remaining White Fang on the floor with a killer glint in his glowing red eyes and a horrifying grin on his face.

Four of the grunts stepped forward and began firing at him with dust rifles. As Jack ran forward he kept the head of the axes in front of him in order to block some of the bullets while the rest just went past him or hit him, sadly for the Fang Jack just ignored the pain and kept running. Once the grunts were within swinging range Jack embedded one of his axes into the neck of one unfortunate grunts and stabbed the pike of his other axe into the chin of another grunt. Jack swiftly pulled both his axes out from the grunts bodies and quickly punched the remaining grunt to his right in the gut and caught the grunts shoulder in the beard of his axe and threw him towards the grunts who were still trying to break down the furniture wall. The second grunt behind Jack tried to reload his rifle only for him to drop the magazine due to his constant shaking. The grunt fell to his knees to try to and pick it only to be met with the sight of Jack's boots. The grunt slowly looked up to see Jack's creepily grinning face. "Hey there buddy~" Jack said in a creepy tone. "I'd like you to meet Mr. Boot!" Jack finished his sentence with a swift kick to the grunts face, knocking the poor faunus out.

"Is that all the White Fang have to offer? I thought you guys would be a bigger challenge." Jack said, the disappointment evident in his voice. The lieutenant stepped forward brandishing a strange looking rifle. The body of the rifle was thicker than normal and closely resembled the body of an M16 rifle but the barrel looked like a drill while the stock was also quite long. Suggesting it to also be some sort of handle. 'Damn, I'm gonna have to watch out for that drill thing.' Jack thought to himself as he examined the lieutenant. The lieutenants outfit was slightly different, he wore a black sleeve-less shirt with a hood on and a white vest, with black combat pants, metal boots, gauntlets, and shoulder pads. His mask fully covered his face making him seem more intimidating. The fact that he is also almost as tall as Jack is slightly worrying. The lieutenants flexed his arms and held his weapon by the oversized stock. Jack narrowed his eyes and tensed his muscles, preparing himself for the lieutenant to make a move. The two of them stood there for a moment. Just staring at one another, almost completely still. Like statues. The grunts that were still alive watched with baited breath to see who would move first, not noticing that a small part of the furniture barricade opening allowing students, both humans and faunus to come out and watch the two monsters of men stare at each other.

The first to move was the lieutenant, the lieutenant dashed forward intent on ending the fight quickly by impaling Jack. Jack stepped to the side narrowly avoiding impalement and clothes lined the lieutenant. While the lieutenant was still on the ground Jack grabbed the lieutenant by his jacket and slammed him into the wall several times before the lieutenant finally had enough and attempted to swing his rifle drill in an arc towards Jack. Jack blocked it with his axes but the lieutenant punched Jack square in the face catching him off guard. Jack clutched his nose for a moment to see if it was broken and relieved to see it wasn't. Jack's instincts screamed at him and he ducked down just in time to avoid being hit by the drill. Jack tackled the lieutenant into the wall and punched him several times in the face and attempted to slash him with his axe. The lieutenant moved his head out of the axes way and the axe is now stuck in the wall. The lieutenant growled before head butting Jack, causing him to stumble back. The lieutenant capitalized this and stabbed Jack in gut with his drill rifle. A sadistic smile behind his mask as Jack began coughing blood onto the lieutenants shoulder. Unknown to the lieutenant however was that Jack was reaching for his R8 revolver. And before he could pull his drill rifle out, Jack had emptied all eight bullets into the lieutenants chest. The lieutenants aura was already weak from fighting so it only took two bullets to break the aura. The other six were just to make sure he was dead. Both Jack and the lieutenant fell backwards, both of them landing with an equally loud 'THUD'.


	5. An Alternate World?

_**Do you believe in the multiverse theory, Mr. Ferro?**_

Chapter 1

"These streets must be sanitized. To save our city, we must burn away this disease! Every trace of it... No matter the cost. It is only through the power of fire, can we be free!"

 **[Jack's pov]**

The wise words of one Joe Ferro. My father was a strange man but misunderstood man. You see, he's a man who's suffered great lost. His wife, my mother was one of the first groups of people to become infected. He's seen what this virus can do and he wants to stop it. I watched as those agents killed my father. The only reason I'm still alive is because the Horsemen pulled me and my team out the building before it blew. My team and the Horsemen split the men, the Horsemen took their half and hid underground, while me and my team took our half and went to the Dark zone. Due to the lack in manpower we changed the scouts to be only four people per team and the scavenging teams to consist of six people. So far we've come to a bit of an agreement with the LMB and Rikers. Turns out those guys got hit really bad too. So, until we can come up with a plan we're stuck together like a nuclear family.

Me and my team are only second best when compared to the Four Horsemen. As far as I'm aware, the Horsemen were just normal people but I guess this virus brought out both the best and worst out of them. We gathered with the LMB and Rikers and went underground to try and convince the Four Horsemen and their troops to come with us. You see, we planned to gather any spare man we had and hit those damned Division agents right at their base. None of us cared how many of us died, we only cared about revenge. To the Division, we're all simple murderers without remorse. They were wrong, we all have family, friends, brothers and sisters! They never thought we simply do the things we do for the people we love. And with all of our progress, all of our manpower, just wiped out by four! Fucking! Agents! We all walked through the tunnels. We had restored the power so the tunnel was well lit.

As we walked, we didn't like how things were looking. The walls were covered in bullet craters, and we could see dead Cleaners and JTF soldiers almost anywhere we looked. We could also see the occasional Division agent corpse but we still didn't like the way things were looking. We heard gunfire and screaming coming deeper from within the tunnels. We ran to the noise and saw the Four Horsemen and the remaining troops they had taking cover behind... a firetruck? What?

The remaining troops the Four Horsmen had left were all hiding by the firetruck and the Horsmen themselves were trying to reorganize the men to launch a counterattack but the men were just too terrified to fight. The JTF troops were getting close, the only thing keeping them back was the firetruck's flamethrower and mortars. A Division agent was at some console directing a water tank or something to move just above the firetruck.

I nodded to my girlfriend Zoe and pointed at the agent. She nodded and took aim with her M14. She took a deep breath before lining up her sights and pulling the trigger.

 **'BANG!' 'THUD'**

Those two sounds seemed more noticeable than all the others overall. Several JTF soldiers and another Division agent heard the shot and looked back at the large group of the hostile factions. The gunfire in the room stopped as the large group was finally noticed. Many of the JTF soldiers eyes widened in fear. The Rikers, LMB and Cleaners all seemed to smirk at once. "Would you look at this boys!" I shouted out to my crowd. "We've got us some JTF and Division asshats here! And here we are! Standing at the only exit in the room... Fire away lads!" I shouted and all hell seemed to break loose. The Four Horsemen as well their remaining troops were back into the fight knowing reinforcements were there and ready to help, the JTF and Division agents formed a circle to try and defend against us, while me and the newly allied Rikers and LMB simply started shooting. Taking some inspiration from ancient Roman battle tactics, the Shield Rushers we had jumped to the front and formed a shield wall to protect us as Fumigators, Slingers and Grenadiers launched a volley of explosives at the JTF and Division circle.

As cruel as it sounds... it was fun watching them try and resist. Those agents sending out whatever gadget they could at us. Mini turrets, Seeker mines, those annoying sticky grenades and ballistic shields. Their medical equipment wasn't nearly enough to keep them alive. Soon there was only one agent left. I walked up to the poor bastard and bent over slightly to look him in the eye. I saw the fear in his eye and smirked. All he could see was my gas mask covered face as I knocked him out with a simple punch to the face. "Pick him up. We can question him when he wakes up." I said to a pair of Sweepers. The Sweepers nodded and dragged him off somewhere. I looked to the rest of the troops we've gathered and nodded approvingly. It felt strangely calming to see so many people wearing different forms of uniform working together.

I could see a Riker Enforcer working with an LMB Rifleman to pick up one of the corpses, a group of Snipers, Controllers and Hitmen seemingly having a nice chat and showing off their respective guns and comparing kills, and an LMB Grenadier trying to teach a few Fumigators and a Slinger how to use a grenade launcher. It was funny watching them each fumble with it, clearly not used to it or it's bulk. I let out a light chuckle before making my way to a small table where the current heads of the other two factions were. An LMB Gunner looked up from a map to face me and a Riker Boss turned around to look at me as well.

 **[Third person perspective]**

Jack walked up to the table and the LMB Gunner named Alex and the Riker Boss named Seth looked up at him. "So, Jack. What's next?" Seth said, crossing his arms and appearing impatient.

"We have your Horsemen now and the Firetruck is undergoing repairs. If we try to attack now, we won't be able to cause the JTF any real damage." Alex said. Jack nodded his head in agreement. "And I agree with you Alex." Jack paused and looked at Seth. "Seth, I want you and your boys in the tunnels guarding. I will try and reorganize the mess we have here and Alex and his crew will keep repairing the truck. Once everyone and everything is ready, we strike that JTF base and then New York will be ours." Jack ordered. Jack turned around and was about to walk away but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned his head and saw it was Seth.

"Jack. You and I both know that we don't have enough men for this assault. We need the Rioters numbers." Seth said in a serious but quiet tone. Jack nodded. "I'll take care of it." Jack said quietly and Seth let him go. Seth yelled out to his men and informed them of their position as guards. Alex assisted and loaned Seth some of his men to assist in the guarding while the rest either helped in fixing the firetruck or cleaning up the corpses. Jack made his way through the tunnels and back out onto the streets of New York. Jack ditched his flamethrower as it was too clunky and he wanted to be a bit more mobile incase things went south. Armed only with an M60 Light Machine Gun and a few incendiary grenades

Jack hummed the tune of his favorite song as he walked through the empty streets. Occasionally turning his head to face a dog barking at him or a civilian who mistook him for an agent for some reason. Either way, both were met with a few bullets. Jack left a pile of corpses in his wake. Remembering all his father's speeches and the good people they lost thanks to the Dollar Flu. "They are already dead. I'm just putting them out of their misery..." Jack whispered to himself as he turned and walked into a building. He wasn't entirely sure where he was. He should have thought this through more...

"You lost buddy?" A man behind Jack said in a sinister tone.

"Hm?" Jack turned around to face the man. The man wore a sharp blacksuit with a red tie and a long white polo to make up for it. His suit is well-kept, the collars being slid back to make space for his hands. The man held a Tommy gun. 'He looks like an Al Capone wannabe...' Jack thought to himself.

"What do you want, Capone?" Jack asked with a smile behind his mask.

The man looked confused for a moment before laughing loudly. "Clever. Very clever. Anyway, you gotta pay a fee if you wanna pass through here unscaved." The Capone wannabe said sinisterly.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Are you blind? I think you're a little outgunned right now buddy." Jack said and hoisted up his M60 to make it easier to see. The Capone wannabe raised his own eyebrow. "And can't you see, you're outnumbered?" He said with his arms spread and a smug smile on his face. Men dressed similarly to Capone began popping out of the nearby rooms and windows. Each of them wearing a suit that was a little less clean than what Capone was wearing and each holding either a Tommy gun, double barrel shotgun, or melee weapons like baseball bats, sledgehammers and axes. Jack was impressed. Al Capone here had a crew. Jack looked around and counted for a minute. 'Thirteen men. Seven with Tommy guns, two with double barrels and the rest with melee weapons. This actually might be tough...' Jack mused.

"And what makes you think I'll just pay your little fee?"

"Paying the fee is your only choice here buddy. Even with that metal plating in your suit, there are still a few weak enough areas for a 45. to hit. You my friend are carrying an M60 General-purpose machine gun that fires 7.62 NATO catridges. And from the looks of it, you're probably carrying around six hudred to a thousand rounds. My best guess is a thousand. Give up the gun and the ammunition and we'll leave you be. Or, we can do things the hardway. We have a little shootout and you kill a few of my boys before going down and we take all your stuff."

"And what makes you think I'm intimidated?"

"This ain't about making you afraid. It's about making you give up what you got. So... Which one will it be?"

Jack let out a chuckle and shook his head. "Sorry Capone. But you're gonna have to kill me." Jack said and opened fire on three of the men with Tommy guns. The three men didn't react in time and were gunned down in a second. Jack grit his teeth in as he felt the other Crew members shoot at him. None of the shots got past his suit yet. He turned again and fired in five round bursts at the two men with double barrel shotguns. The two men took cover as the four men with melee weapons rushed towards Jack from his sides. Jack only managed to shoot the Charger that had a hatchet. That left two Chargers with baseball bats and the last one with a sledgehammer . One Charger slammed his baseball bat into Jack's side and the other two slammed their weapons into the back of Jack's knees. This caused him to let out a short scream of pain and fall to his hands and knees. The three Chargers continue to beat Jack with their weapons but Jack grabbed the sledgehammer from the Charger which caused the man to fall down. The other two with baseball bats went wide eyed and were about to hit Jack again but Jack hit the first one in the stomach and the second in the crouch with the sledgehammer. Jack's instincts screamed at him and he grabbed one of the Chargers and turned around. His instincts were correct as the Charger he grabbed turned into a meat shield.

One of the men with a double barrel thought it would be a good idea to try and shoot Jack from behind. Jack didn't think about it and threw the meatshield at the man who tried to shoot him and rushed the man with the sledgehammer in hand. The man tried to shoot again but Jack had already swung the hammer and hit the man square in the chest. The man fell to the ground clutching at his chest and trying to stay awake. Jack simply picked up the double barrel and shot the last remaining Charger and threw the now empty shotgun at one of the Grunts. The Grunt he hit fell to the ground clutching his face in pain. Jack took that moment to grab his M60 and continue firing at the men in cover to keep them surpressed. Once the bandolier ran empty, Jack slung the big gun onto his shoulders and grabbed the sledgehammer before running into one of the buildings. It was one of the buildings Capone's Crew used to ambush him but it was indoors and would force them into close quarters combat.

Jack leaned against the wall of the building he ran into and caught his breath. He could hear Capone yelling at the remains of his ambush to chase after him. Jack took the small reprise to reload his weapon and walk around the building. Jack kept his M60 leveled and with the safety off in case someone wanted to try and jump him. The yelling from Capone stopped but he could steal hear people running around and the occasional command. Jack turned a corner only to be met with a sledgehammer to his arm. He grunted in pain and dropped his gun. The wielder of the sledgehammer kicked Jack in the stomach and pushed him back. 'Shit...' Jack thought as he looked at the new opponent. A man as tall as Jack wearing heavy body armor and wielding a sledgehammer. The sound of rapid footsteps approaching Jack caused him to look around. Retreating was no longer an option as several of Capone's Crew came up from behind with assault rifles. Moving forward was gonna be difficult because of the big guy in front of him and the two snipers that had just taken positions behind the big guy.


	6. The New Guys

**This is for the people who are curious as to who this seemingly new faction is. This faction was designed by a good friend of mine and I merely edited it to fit with Division lore. In the future, this will be updated as new ideas come and the story progresses.**

 _"Some people may treat us like rats, criminals, or the scum of the Earth. But throughout the years, we've been silent. Our danger in the eyes of society has largely dropped down to civilians protesting in the streets of Tiananmen Square. Like that even happened in the first place. But the one thing that they forget to do, is dispose of them before they are given the opportunity to rise, and strike back."_

 _-Shokushu Nicht Salonfährig (Leader of The Crew)_

 **Organizational Information** **  
**

Leader(s)  
Shokushu Nicht Salonfährig (Nicknamed: Capone)

Locations  
Office buildings throughout New York, HQ is unknown

Role  
Main Arms Dealers and Suppliers

Goal  
Unknown (Presumably the spread of resources)

Identifiers  
Clean black suits and drawings of an octupus with a fedora

 **Faction Brief**

The Crew is a faction with no known number of manpower although it has been confirmed that they are made up of the more organised and disciplined gangs as well as mercenaries and hitmen. They are very secretive and only ever seen guarding their own territory or dealing arms and supplies to the other factions or civilians. So far, they have been observed using Guerilla tactics and attacking at the weakest points or when the enemy is relaxed. They seem to follow a theme of Al Capone's Chicago Outfit. The Crew's origins and inspirations are a mystery. Their attacks are careful and well-organized, better than most of the other factions.

Several Crew office buildings have been successfully raided by Division Agents. The contents of each building were scores of ammunition, weapons, equipment and supplies. Where and how they are receiving it all is unknown. Many JTF scouts have been lost trying to find the answer.

 **Relationship with other factions**

The Crew has not been observed to have any real alliance with any of the other factions. Several arms deals between the Crew and other factions have been observed. More than once, these arms deals turn into a shootout between the Crew and whatever faction they were dealing with. The Crew doesn't seem to expand beyond whatever territory it already has and don't appear to make any attempts to retake lost territory.

 **Known Crew Members**

These Crew members are some of the most dangerous members. They are believed to be the leaders of each Crew unit type and asnwer to no one but Shokushu. Despite the ridiculousness of it all, they are to be approached with extreme caution. Each of these members have killed Division Agents in the past. Attempting to capture them is not advised as several attempts have been made in the past and each resulted in the death of the member via cyanide pill. Each member also has his or her own emblem as well as quotes from Division Agents who have encountered and survived them.

Tux - Is the Grunt Master. He uses a riot shield and a tec-9. His riot shield has been painted to look like a tuxedo.  
\- "Tux uses the Tec-9 and Riot Shield to smack down enemies with heavy weapons. He can bash and whack you with the shield like John Cena whacking someone with a foldable chair!"  
\- Tux has mild OCD and always wants to look proper, whatever the occasion maybe.  
\- His emblem being a tuxedo.

Badger - Is the Head of the Pointmen. He uses an RPK-74 and is believed to be the head of transporting supplies underground.  
\- "Badger is a smart planner of trade routes and supplies. As a Pointman, he knows where and when to breach and attack. Paired up with his reflexes, he's a force to be reckoned with. Typically seen with Tux."  
\- Badger is just the type who wants to get things done fast.  
\- His emblem being a growling Honey Badger.

Crash - Is the Master of Chargers. He rides a horse and is constantly followed by elite Chargers that are also on horses.  
\- "Crash is a deadly Melee user with a long lineage of proud soldiers and survivalists. Not only is he effective in the use of cavalry, he's effective in archery, marksmanship and several forms of hand to hand combat. He's also a good motorist and horsback rider."  
\- Crash is a guy that likes destroying things, generally best for offense.  
\- His emblem is the character Crash Bandicoot riding a horse.

Krebs - Is the Head of the Assaults. He uses an M4A1 and wears a full SWAT uniform. He is always accompanied by other veteran Assaults.  
\- "Krebs is a smart engineer that knows how to use explosives. He can plant and trap you before you even have the chance to notice he was even there in the first place."  
\- Krebs likes seafood and taking things seriously, despite his name.  
-His emblem being a crab.

Joker - Is the Master Smoker. He specializes in chemical bombs and wears a gas mask that has been painted to look like a clown. He is always alone as he displays hostile behavior even towards his own allies.  
\- "Joker likes to hide and tinker with the ventilation system. He brings with him drugs and concuctions that can give anybody a death sentence with just a few hits."  
\- Joker is mentally insane and has a huge interest for chemistry  
\- His emblem being a smiling clown with gas leaking from its mouth.

Papa John - Is the leader of the Sanitäters. His armor is painted pure red and uses a round riot shield with an M1911 handgun. His riot shield has been painted to look like a pizza.  
\- "Papa John is great when it comes to healing, going to extreme lengths just to recover somebody that has been wounded in battle."  
\- Papa John likes to save lives and cook for them at the same time.  
\- His emblem being a pizza with a red cross in the middle.

Click - Is the Head of Rats. She uses a 50. Caliber sniper rifle and wears a fur coat. She is often heard playing with a little designed like a bullet.  
\- "Click is rarely seen. And if you do see her, you'd probably have a bullet through your forehead. She's small, but silent and fast."  
\- Click just likes being hidden.  
\- Her emblem being a rat with a crosshair on it.

Bone Daddy - Is the Head Crusher. He uses aM240B and a massive all-metal sledgehammer but his armor has been decorated by the (Presumed) bones of his enemies and is always accompanied by his two Rat wives  
\- "Bone Daddy crushes people into two without any problems. He carries heavy objects like a champ, and will not hesitate to fuckin' decapitate you infront of a large crowd!"  
\- Bone Daddy is a metalhead that likes playing Nintendo Games.  
\- His emblem being a red skull with roses and thorns surrounding it.

 **Crew enemy types**

Grunts - Equipped with Tommy guns. They wear sharpsuits with no kind of head protection. Aside from fancy Fedoras.  
\- Special variants wear bulletproof vests under their suits and wear gas masks without the fedora and use P90 submachine guns.

Pointmen - Armed with DB shotguns or Uzi submachine guns to clear out rooms. They wear bulletproof vests behind their sharpsuits, and have no general head protection.  
\- Special variants wear gas masks and use an M1897 trench gun (Aka Trench broom).

Chargers - Equipped with melee weapons, which can range from, but not limited to, spiked bats, sledgehammers, pickaxes, axes, etc. They are generally seen wearing sharpsuits, but wears a bulletproof vest with no general head protection. Well, aside from construction worker helmets or biker helmets.  
\- Special variants have exchanged their sharpsuits for a full riot gear.

Assaults - Equipped with M4A1s or the numerous M16 variants. They are considered some of the best the Crew have to offer and are only ever seen in areas like the Dark Zone. They also wear varying kinds of body armor. Ranging from protective sports equipment to actual military grade body armor.  
\- Special variants come equipped with anti-tank rocket launchers of various design.

Smokers - Equipped with Ithica M37 shotguns or M1911 handguns. They carry a red shoulder bag that holds their explosives. The explosives most used but are not limited to gas grenades and incendiaries. They wear the same sharpsuit and also gas masks at all times.  
\- Special variants wear SWAT armor and instead carry a red backback. They are armed with AA12s or Spas 12s.

Sanitäters - Equipped with Remington M870s or MP7s. They wear a red and white sharpsuit instead of the usual black and have two medical bags. They wear bulletproof vests and helmets as well. Killing them will also result in nearby Crew members to become much more aggressive.  
\- Special variants use smoke grenades and use heavier armor. As well as carry larger medical bags.

Rats - Equipped with Remington 700 rifles and with the Five Seven handguns should the enemy get close. They are identified by the large black coats and hoods.  
\- Special variants use CheyTac M200s and an MP7 or MP5. Special variants also set up traps like tripwire bombs or claymores to keep hostiles away from them.

Crushers - Equipped with heavy body armor and are selected from the biggest, cruelest and strongest members of the Crew. They carry different kinds of LMGs but the most commen seen is the M60, M249 and M240.  
\- Special variants use either a sledgehammer or a chainsaw.


End file.
